


is this going to be a thing?

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: yakulev week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku sneaks in Lev's window to wish him a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this going to be a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a follow-up to [this fic](http://burritosong.tumblr.com/post/94192178222/idk-its-a-yakulev-bday-fic-for-yakus-birthday)

Lev wakes up to an uneven staccato of several somethings being thrown at his window. He immediately leaps out of bed and runs to open it, knowing with almost absolute certainty what it is. He can't stop help but smile as he pushes aside his curtains to find a scowling Yaku staring at him from where he's clinging to a tree branch.

"You came!" Lev says, struggling to keep his voice down so as to not wake his parents as he opens the window. "I thought you said you didn't do any romantic gestures like birthday wishes at midnight?"

"I don't," Yaku insists. He digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone, holding it up so that Lev can see the screen. "It's two fifty-six. Now let me in before I fall."

Lev dutifully reaches out a hand, intending on helping Yaku over the distance from branch to window, but Yaku hands over his messenger bag instead of taking it.

"Careful with that. Don't squish it."

Lev cradles the bag to his chest as Yaku clambers through his window.

"Well," he says, once he's inside, "happy birthday." He grabs his bag from Lev and turns back to the window. "Okay, bye."

"Yaku-san wait!" Lev reaches out and grabs Yaku by the strap of his bag as he's putting one foot out the window.

"Lev," Yaku says without turning, "didn't I tell you to be careful with my bag? You're gonna squish your cake."

Lev loosens his grip. "Cake?"

"Cake." Yaku finally turns around, smiling. "Now go get some forks and plates."

Obediently, Lev turns and runs for the kitchen, leaving Yaku wincing at how loud he is.

When he returns, his room has been transformed.

The fairy lights over his bed have been turned on, casting a warm glow throughout his room, and on his floor is a small pastry box next to a single lit candle and a single (albeit slightly squished) rose.

The effect is ruined, of course, by the fact that Yaku is sprawled face down on Lev's bed, and doesn't bother to get up or even raise his head when Lev enters the room.

It's still the single most romantic thing that has ever happened to Lev in his entire life.

He sets the plates and forks down on the floor next to the pastry box, and then carefully opens it.

 _Happy Birthday Lev_ , is written in pink icing on the white frosted cake. It's decorated with roses in varying shades of pink and—

"It sparkles!"

"Yeah," Yaku says, finally getting up to sit next to Lev on the floor. "It's edible glitter. I told the bakery to put as much of it on there as they could."

"Yaku-san, it's perfect!"

"Good." Yaku ducks his head down, smiling. "Let me get the candles."

He reaches for his bag and drags it over, and pulls out two candles.

"I didn't think we'd be able to fit all the candles on it, so I just got two," he explains, sticking them in the cake. He pulls out a lighter and lights them.

"Okay, blow them out so we can eat."

Lev frowns at him. "But you have to sing..."

Yaku glares at him for a long moment and then, as quickly as he can, sings. " _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, you dumbass. Happy birthday to you._ There. Now blow out the candle."

Lev leans forward and blows out the candle, and then turns to Yaku and kisses him. "Thank you."

Yaku rolls his eyes, but he leans into Lev as he cuts and serves the cake, and even after he finishes eating he stays pressed against Lev's side.

"Happy birthday," he says again, after they've both set their plates aside.

"The best birthday ever," Lev says. "Are you staying over?"

"It's four o'clock in the morning, Lev. Of course I'm staying over."

"Bed then?"

"Sure, if you don't want your gift."

Lev can't believe there's even _more_ to all of this. "My gift?"

Yaku grins at him. "Birthday blow job."

Lev almost says yes right then and there, but then he remembers the time and the fact that they've both been yawning since Yaku showed up.

"Can we make that a morning birthday blow job instead?" he asks.

"Absolutely."

Yaku blows out the candle, and then the two of them clamber over to Lev's bed. He climbs in, holding his arms out for Lev, and Lev tucks himself under his chin, curling his long limbs around Yaku.

"I know you said you don't do big romantic gestures, but I'm so happy we have this tradition."

Lev feels Yaku go stiff.

"This is not a thing," he insists. It's not a tradition, it's not something that we're going to be doing from now on— _this_ is not a _thing_."

Lev giggles. "Okay, Yaku-san."


End file.
